


Book 2 Please - No blood: Tonight

by Starlightowl99



Series: Vampire Chronicles: Please - No blood [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Clerics, Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, Priests, Self-Doubt, Smut, Vampires, church stuff, neo - Freeform, religion stuff, somewhat historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: This is part 2 to Please - No blood tonightSo it's going on in the story.It's about:Priest Hakyeon still fighting against himself, his feelings and his own demons.Commiting sinsVampire Taekwoon enjoying Hakyeons blood and wanting him for him alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This time i parted it in chapters because the one shot like part 1 turned into a monster.  
> Also i like seeing you suffer, waiting for more hehehehehehe
> 
> Please keep in mind i have not really a beta reader at the moment bc she is busy though of exams.  
> So i beta read it myself and my english can be horrible sometimes.  
> If you find gramma mistakes or typos ignore them or keep them with you i don't want them back XP
> 
> Anyway now enjoy reading^^ and feel encourage to tell me in a comment (doesn't mind short or long) how you like it.  
> Thank you <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok i have no idea what to write here.
> 
> I mean... just read the story XD
> 
> With the main summary all things are said XD

Tomorrow turned out to be almost a whole week later.

 

It was a horrible week for the priest.

 

That night… that night something happened that shouldn’t happen. Under no circumstances.

He was trained, harsh, very harsh, not to give in to the greatest sins.

He was trained to win over lust, desire and everything else a demon contains to corrupt a pure soul.   
He was trained to endure lots of pain.

Trained to rather die before…

 

He went to their own cruel kind of hell to withstand everything that would drag him down to hell and blacken his soul.

 

But he lost.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t want to die, he wants to live. The thought alone another sin, another crime against his cleric circle. Against his Brotherhood.

Instead of dying he chooses to sin and to live on.

Oh and accepting this was the hardest trial he ever went through. 

He wasn’t even able to watch the holy cross in the church for the next four days.

He would swear to feel the judgemental eyes of the holy and blessed figures and pictures on him.

 

They knew.

 

Heaven knew he was an angel on the edge to fall. It only takes one last trigger. 

He can’t run away. His body already craving to much for the promised sin by the vampire.

He is doomed.

 

Doomed to sin, doomed to fall. 

 

In the nights when he was alone in his bed, he had nightmares. Waking up drenched in sweat. Dreaming of demons dragging him down into the pits of hell. Marking him on his skin. Nails digging into his flesh. Blood on his darker skin. Scars all over his tainted body.

 

It hurts, hurts so much.

 

Laughing at him. The cruelest sound he ever heard.

Doing things to him that make him scream and sometimes this is what wakes him up.

Sitting there, trembling in fear, panting like he just run kilometers without a break and crying.

 

Crying over what he had lost and never will gain back.

 

His innocence.

His pure soul.

 

All of this just because of a stupid old vampire that was able to gain such power over him that even he, once one of the strongest in willpower, broke and gave in. Alone the thoughts of what power the vampire had and still has over him makes him trembling even more. 

The devils voice in his head not making the situation better at all. 

His soul got tainted already with the first touch from the child of the night, he just never saw it. Recognising it way to late. Taekwoon had won over him since the day they met the first time.

 

Accepting this hurts him the most and it was his final downfall because he know, he know whatever the vampire would do with him… he would like it. 

He would love it. Never the chance to win this fight between them.

 

Hakyeon isn’t even ashamed a single bit.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

After two days and the vampire not showing up at all, the priest just accepts his cruel fate of becoming a sinner and maybe a demon himself and does what he always does if he needs help. 

 

_ It's all for the people. It's all for my village. It's all to protect them. _

What a damn liar he had become and he knows this but refuses to accept it.

The first step down his personal path to hell.

 

**The first sin.**

Lying to himself and to the people he is supposed to guide the right path to god.

 

He prays. Still avoiding to look directly at the big holy cross behind the altar.

It feels wrong to pray after accepting becoming, no already being a sinner. It feels wrong if you know you will fall until you hit the ground of hell.

 

It feels so wrong… however Hakyeon goes on. 

Yes he may be a sinner but he prays to his one and only god for forgiveness and help to go through this. He prays for acceptance. He prays for not getting forsaken. He prays even for the forgiveness of the vampires committed sins, knowing Taekwoon would laugh at him about this. The vampire told him he didn't even believed in god when he was still human, yet as a vampire he hates god. 

 

Knowing it will just be a matter of time.

Taekwoon won’t let him go. Won’t let the change go to ruin him completely, to make him fall, drag him down, tear the purity of his soul away. Watch him break and suck the innocence out of his body until nothing is left except a shadow of what once was.

Honestly the priest can’t wait and yet he fears the day at the same time.

 

He is lost. So lost.

How can he go on leading the holy path to heaven if he can't even find it himself anymore?

 

_ For his people, for the village _ .

Those words seem to become a mantra for him. But not to calm him.

No it's against his own lies. 

To seal them away.

 

There is no salvation coming for him. 

 

_ What will he do to me? What am i to him? He just plays around with me isn't he? Just wanting my blood and body. Why do i feel something for a cruel cold blooded creature like him? What do i really feel?  _ Indeed the priest noticed the vampire is seducing him since day one. He is damned enough already to accept he indeed seem to feel something for the creature.

 

Fearing his own feelings, forbidden feelings. Crawling through his skin from the deep of his soul and heart. Destroying him from the inside. Driving him crazy. 

 

About to taste the forbidden fruit, getting exiled from paradise.

 

Something more than just a love a priest and cleric man is allowed to feel for his sheeps he has to protect. Which made the fight against the child of the night only harder.

 

**The second sin.**

Forbidden feelings and lust.

 

In the end the vampire could take what he wants every time, using him every time. Not caring about him and his small fragile human existence. He never did. Never did anything more than to take the amount of blood he needed and teasing him. 

 

A sweet talker.

 

Damaging more with his voice than he ever could do with his body. At least to the priest.

His voice that leaked like deadly poison through the priests skin, body down to his very own soul. 

Marking him from the inside.

 

Poisoning him.

 

The priest knows he gets manipulated by the sweet poison in form of words, slipping through sinful soft pink lips from the first time Taekwoon showed his true intentions. 

Wanting him. Hakyeon only has no idea what exactly the vampire means when he tells him this, yet he has his guesses.

Powerless against it he can do nothing and only let the vampire lure him in deeper and deeper into the pits of hell.

 

_ Did he ever kill?  _ Hakyeon wonders a lot about Taekwoon since the more intense night. Wondering about what’s the vampires true nature is. Did he ever saw his true nature so far? He doubts it. He heared about red eyes and brutal force. He never saw Taekwoons eyes in a red colour. The vampire always is very polite towards him. Gentle even, Hakyeon would say. Never using force or playing his real vampire power against him so far.

 

Maybe a reason he started to trust the child of the night.

 

He only ever threatened him once for real and even then only with words. At the beginning to force him into their deal.

Becoming a martyr, a sacrifice for his village people. Yes he accepted the deal.

At this day he took the first step on his path to hell, not knowing yet.

 

But how long does he want to go on, lying to himself, to his brotherhood, to god about what he knew from the beginning, just never wanted to acknowledging it?

 

He is neither martyr, nor a saint.

Hakyeons fate is being a sinner, sealed by the first day he met Taekwoon.

 

In the end another angel is about to get exiled from heaven and so he prays every day he still can without being totally tainted, for the mercy of all heavens creatures, no for the mercy of god because god and god alone is the only one who can judge him in the end.

Exiled from paradise. That will be his punishment for committing the upcoming sin he can’t prevent from happening.

 

_ Because you want it, you crave for it, you want to feel it. Want to taste the forbidden fruit.  _ The priest would give anything for shutting the devils voice in his head. He would do anything that can help him denying the unspoken truth.

 

There is nothing he can do about it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Hakyeon starts questioning his faith and believings, more and more, reaching his peak of desperation a day four. 

 

_ Paradise? _

_ What does this mean anyway?  _

_ What is the definition of paradise?  _

_ Is there really one? _

_ What if everything i gave my faith for is just wrong?  _ __  
_ Who defines what is wrong and right? _ __  
_  
_ __ Why is love a sin when it is also the highest salvation a person can get? 

_ Do i want to get salvation just to get crushed because love isn’t allowed in paradise since it is declared as a sin? _

 

When he first find those thoughts existing in his mind he almost let some holy sacraments fall to the dirty ground he was carrying around that moment. Preventing this only from lowering himself on the dusty church floor like he got stabbed into the stomach and honestly the pain felt like the same. The cold stone was hitting him as if the church itself was about to reject him in disgust. The cleric started to shiver visibly. Sweat was on his forehead and he was about to lose control over his breathing rhythm. Almost hyperventilating.

 

Meanwhile he only wonders why and when he started to think about something like this. Does he start doubting in god? Did it come so far already? This would be unforgiven! He can sin in that way, he can fall but he can’t start doubting! Then everything he went through so far would be for nothing! All his pain, torture, questioning, suffering all for nothing. He would never forgive this himself! At least he knows since he started to doubt and to question, the nightmares appeared. 

 

First it was strange to even start questioning everything he once believed in without even doubting it at all, but meanwhile at day four the questions become routine, reality in his disillusioned life of a cleric. 

 

He really is neither a martyr nor a saint.

That lie stopped.

 

_ Where are these thoughts coming from? What did the vampire do with him that he starts questioning his god? His faith? _

_ Can he really blame it all on Taekwoon? Now that he acknowledged himself that he wants it, all of it? _

 

Hakyeon felt like he is a completely different person and he has no idea anymore who he really was. If he knows something for real than wearing his robe feels like he prepares for a costume party now. Like someone else possessed his body and yet it was still him and him alone controlling it. Noticing he starts to yearn for the vampire. Just a visit even would be fine. He doesn’t need nothing more and the thoughts are driving him almost mad.

 

Hakyeon starts missing the vampire. So bad.

He just hopes he didn’t bite someone of the village people.

He is the only one to bite here. The vampire promised. He is the only martyr.

 

_ Oh you fake saint all you want is to have him for yourself and yourself alone. You are so greedy you would never forgive the fact he takes someone else's blood! _

He hates his own devil so much because no one was ever more honest to him that his own devil, his own demon.

 

**The third sin.**

He got greedy and carves for an unholy creature to be his.

 

Somehow during the day he starts to remember. Getting melancholic while staring from the altar in the main hall of his church and the sunlight fights itself through the colourful glasses of the windows. Inking the grey and dead stone with colourful spots. 

The first bite. 

 

A Wednesday night between 5 o’clock and 05:30 am. More around 05:30 am, he remembers, the memory suddenly pretty clear and detailed. The church bells ringing a second time soon after the bite. It was so painful, so incredible painful he cried a lot during the progress. Of course the vampire offered him the other way. But it was against his cleric nature to accept that offer. He had to suffer if he wanted to sacrifice himself. 

 

What a fool he was. As if he hadn’t knew it would end up the way the vampire wanted it.

 

The priest truly gave up fighting after four sleepless nights filled with nightmares, of insecurity, fear and doubts. After accepting there is no return, there will be no way back. He already walked a long way down to hell. No way back into the safety of his god, his brotherhood, his faith. He cries himself into the morning after another rough night. Scars on his wrists. He started to scratch himself hard in his sleep. 

 

About to become his very own demon. Eaten up by his own shadows.

 

**The fourth sin.**

Stop fighting and accepting his lost game of salvation.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The fifth day. 

 

Started harmless, like every other day. Waking up from a horrible night. Washing and taking care of the new scratches so they won't scar ugly. Putting his clothes on and his cleric robe. Doing his duty like he always does. What a fake he has become

 

Around 03:15 pm ―it must be after three, the church bells were giving their duty of telling time not so long ago and it hadn’t rang another bell so far so it can’t be more than 15 minutes later― the sun wasn’t that strong on that winter day which means the vampire could walk pretty careless around without taking care of the sun and it's destroying power, Taekwoon visits him again. Finally. 

It wasn’t snowing but cloudy enough. The perfect weather for a vampire like Taekwoon. He had some business the last days and not time to tease the little priest who went back to his own cleric stuff. Another vampire showed up and this one was more powerful than the others he had fight so far. Still too weak for him, but a real threat to the cleric. His cleric.

 

Probably… it was time. Time to set a mark. A statement. 

So that everyone will finally know who Hakyeon belongs too. 

 

When he arrived there, he was met with a colder aura, a colder gaze. He meet a desperate young man who tries hard to not let go of the last string that holds him on the heavens surface. Grabbing at the thin thread with all his last power left. A pitiful little soul trying to fight at all cost for not getting corrupted any further and may find forgiveness through purifying again.

 

A desperate priest. Was it cruel to find it cute?

 

Forgiveness. From who? God is dead. Who is gonna search for something dead? Wasted time. 

 

Maybe it was time to finally redeem this soul. Showing Hakyeon what true love and desire means. That he only needs one to believe in and that isn’t a non existing god, but Taekwoon.

 

“I see you missed me dearly, priest.” He says in a sarcastic voice only to get a sarcastic “Totally” back from the cleric who tries hard to bring distance between them. Hakyeon tightens his grip around his books he holds. He took them out of the bookshelf just a minute ago. The vampire surprised him in the small little book room ―to small too be worth getting called a library so Hakyeon just calls it “the book room”― materialising himself just a few meters behind the priests back. 

 

Transforming out of shadows and morphing back in, forming a body out of shadows and black smoke. Another fact he learned about those creatures he didn't know as good as he thought. Vampires ―the older ones it has to do something with the age and their position in hierarchy― seem to be able to control shadows somehow at least they could move with their help. He still don't get that kind of magic. It's not something they learn in their cleric training.

 

Another one of the many times Hakyeon thought he may get a heart attack when he hears the vampires voice all of sudden behind him. The fact that Taekwoon now blocks the only door in that room and stopping the cleric from leaving doesn’t make the whole situation better. With the outcome of Hakyeon having himself pressed more intense against the bookshelf than he wanted. 

 

There is a small window in the room. Letting in warm but weak winter sunlight. A few sunbeams having the courage to touch the vampire at his neck and face. It seems they know they are to weak, starting to hide again behind light grey clouds which seeming to welcome them warmly as they lighten up a bit more moving in front of the sun.

 

Taekwoon just laughs at the sarcastic comment, showing his fangs, blinking like two pearl white small thick needles in the weak sunlight, ignoring the cooler aura the priest gives off and moves forward. Slowly. Licking his lips, licking his fangs. Hakyeon shudders glaring at the vampire like the vampire glares at him. Even if he wants to let his eyes wander, he can’t. Eyes fixing eyes. Feels like he gets glamured but he knows the vampire isn’t using his magic. 

 

He never did it once. 

 

Which makes the situation even worse. Hakyeon gets lost in this beautiful yellow golden eyes without any magic happening. Shining like stars in the deep black night. Yet he presses himself with more and more force against the shelf with every step Taekwoon walks toward him. 

 

He is the prey, Taekwoon the hunter.

It is simple like that.

He had accepted this fate too when he sealed the deal with the vampire.

 

Not afraid of Taekwoon, not afraid of getting bitten, not afraid of getting teased or played, Hakyeon is afraid of HOW it will be and how far the vampire will go. 

 

Before he can either say something or react he is caged again between two strong arms. A way to sinful body in front of him and hard wood behind him, pressing painful against his back. He hopes the pain will keep him at his senses. Hakyeon never hated it when the vampire comes close to bite him. But this… this is a different close, a different body interaction. This is the start of something very very bad… for him.

 

Taekwoon ignores everything. He knows the priest feels uncomfortable but he also knows he has to prepare the innocent man about what will happen or Hakyeon will break. He has to take the fear away bit by bit. So he just nuzzles into the tanned neck while pressing his body more and more towards the cleric. Until his tummy hits the books Hakyeon is still grabbing with shaking hands at and… that’s it. He let the small safety zone be. 

 

For now.

 

“You smell so good, you have no idea little priest.” He mumbles and with every little cloud of the cold breath leaving the vampire Hakyeon has shivers running down his spine. 

“I don’t know if i should appreciate this compliment, vampire.” Hakyeon tries to answer like he doesn’t care but it won’t work. Little breaks between his words letting Taekwoon know he is on the right way. Did he even noticed he submissively tilted his head a bit to the side? Giving the vampire even more access to his neck?

 

So Taekwoon goes on with soft careful kisses along the neck. No scratching with fangs though he shifted them back, no rough sucking, just soft kisses. Getting rewarded with small gasps leaving the humans pinkish quivering lips. A heartbeat speeding up. He feels the strong urge to kiss those full lips, inhaling the gasps, taking the priests breath away. Before he does, he shifts his fangs out again. It is about time that Hakyeons feels them in another way. So he moves staring into those deep brown eyes again. 

 

They are so soft and gentle, yet deep behind the warm sparkles the vampire can sense the fear. He loves Hakyeons eyes and the priest just stares back. Letting himself drown in the golden orbits from the child of the night. When Taekwoon moves forward Hakyeon feels his whole body tensing which leads to twitching muscles, making his body trembling a bit.

Is it fear? Anticipation? 

 

Two slightly pink pair of lips, the other paler with a slight hint of dark blue in them, the other tanner about to meet, to crash at each other. Yet Taekwoon stops before he dives in. Driving the priest on the edge of becoming insane. Moving one hand from the bookshelf and taking the two books out of two tanned and very weak and shaking hands. Hakyeon flinches at the movement. Putting them back into the gab in the bookshelf above the priest. Hakyeon let him do so. To weak to do anything else. Then Taekwoon carefully puts his long pale fingers under the clerics chin. Adjusting the priest head in a gentle move.

 

“Relax, Hakyeon. Trust me” he whispers like talking to a scared animal, trying to comfort the human. Lips brushing lips softly. “I promise you i won’t hurt you.” Another whisper, Hakyeon wants to believe those words so bad but he can’t. He just stays here trying to get his breath under control and not to drown into the true promises Taekwoon secretly whispers through his words. Not yet, not at the beginning of his endless fall. Then Taekwoon finally presses their lips together and Hakyeon just gives in and let the vampire do what he wants. 

 

How could he lead anyway when he has no idea what he is doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on Twitter and check out Jonogs beautiful art which was the whole inspiration to this and is also the reason i need to write a part 3.
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1081210625693343744
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1082278150384414721
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1082326416102875142
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1083338661444300800


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never have an idea what to write in those chapter summaries.
> 
> I mean who reads them anyway?
> 
> Just go on and read the story XD

Taekwoon starts soft. He really doesn’t want to scare or hurt his lovely little priest more than he already is. Just slight pressure, licking over the humans lips and then getting slowly more and more intense. Using more tongue, exploring more of the priest mouth, teasing Hakyeons tongue, encouraging him to move too, but he is careful enough not to cut the priests lips open with his fangs.

Oh, oh Hakyeon had no idea. _Well it’s not that you ever got kissed like that, idiot._ His little devil inside his head comments sarcastically. But what should the priest say to shut the devil down when he was right?

This is how Eva must have felt when the snake encouraged her to bite into the forbidden apple. Only in this case Taekwoon isn’t the apple, he is the snake himself.

How to describe something when you can’t grasps the words in your mind because it won’t work and you don’t know if those words are even the right one to use? That’s the clerics actual condition in this moment. Deep, very deep inside of him very old, as you could say primeval instincts seem to take over his body. Possessing him, taking over control and he let himself be his own marionette in the game he was never supposed to win.

Having no idea what exactly he is doing but it seems to be right somehow because the vampire intensifies the kiss more and more. Hakyeon let his tongue ran along thin snake like fangs but careful enough not to slice it open. Explore the vampires mouth cavity with interest, plays back with the vampires tongue, giving himself more and more to the vampire with every breath stolen and he doesn’t even notices he needs new air to breathe, ignoring the dizzy feeling in his head.

The cleric doesn’t notice how his hands move on their own. Clenching them into the red vest the vampire wears over his white shirt as if he need an anchor for not getting washed away by the next wave. He doesn’t notice how he pushes himself more and more against Taekwoons body, wanting to have him as close as possible, feeling him. Letting sinful sounds leaving his lips when there is a small break between their kisses, mostly needy whimpers and whines.

He is in a completely other world, having everything around him shut down and he doesn’t want this to end. It feels so good, so right, so…

Realisation hits him hard when Taekwoon slowly ends the intense kiss. Sealing his lips one more time then releasing the priest lips, who look even more sinful with kiss swollen lips, blushed cheeks and watering eyes. Tears escaping them before Hakyeon can to anything against it. His body shaking from broken sobs he tries to hold back until it becomes too much and he breaks down into two arms belonging to an immortal creature.

Screaming.

He crossed the line.  
No way back from here on.

 **The fifth sin.**  
Kissing the devil.

A sinner disguised in a cleric man uniform.

How disgusting he is, committing the sin in his uniform. As if nothing is holy to him anymore!  
Hakyeon feels ashamed and it hurts, it hurts so much, the pain feels like someone is ripping his heart out. The Tears won’t stop and he just cries and cries, letting the screams of pain all out not holding back. Hakyeon cries until only the dry pain is left and his body isn’t able to produce anymore tears.

Yet the demons aren’t coming. He still is here. No shadows to devour him, no demons clawing at him, no creatures eating him alive. He is still here in this world, crying his loss out into the vampires chest who made him commit the most heavy crime Hakyeon could commit against god.

Taekwoon cut all his strings that once bound him to heaven.

The vampire doesn't leave, doesn't make fun of him, isn't cruel watching him breaking like this with joy. That’s was the scenario Hakyeon feared the most. Sitting here broken and having the vampire laughing at him, telling him what crime he did. Watching him with cold cruel eyes and… leaving him. Just like that.

A broken man.

Instead Taekwoon, holding him gentle, having his arms around the fragile human like a loose hug and carefully nuzzling into dark brown, almost black, hair. Letting Hakyeon bury his head against his chest and let the human tears taint his clothing. Wanting to say something comforting but not knowing what, he keeps his mouth shut. Letting the broken and now tainted soul mourn about the lost innocence.

Trying to comfort the lost soul as good as Taekwoon remembers being sensitive with other living beings. Trying to reduce the pain about a loss of something the priest will never get back. Taekwoon hates seeing his human crying even if he doesn’t show it. It hurts him in a kind of way he didn't knew he was able to ever feel that kind of pain again. Feeling alive!

Sooner or later he will make sure the only feelings Hakyeon will ever feel in such a deep way are for him and him alone!  
Not for some stupid god that doesn’t exist!

Hakyeon isn’t a martyr, he isn’t a saint.

But, but… he doesn’t regret it. No. Not at all. If he would have known how beautiful the way towards the bottom of hell is he may even sinned sooner.

The thoughts are shocking him, but also not.

But maybe it is just because it is this special vampire making him fall.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon suddenly hears a dull voice coming from the priest. “For what?” He is confused. “I just ripped everything you treasured from you and you are thanking me?” The vampire slightly frowns down at brown hair, Hakyeon doesn’t look at him. He really doesn’t understand right now, doesn't get why the priest is so in grief about something so stupid like faith.

But humans are strange and the vampire forgot how it felt to be one of them being so old your own human existence seems like a shadow.

“F-For…” a breath gets sharply inhaled as if all the air is needed to form the next words. “F-For not just using me as a plaything…. i hope” Last words just a small whisper but still loud enough Taekwoon understands. He frowns even more intense listening to the priest as he speaks again.

“For not being cruel and… and watching me break, i guess...” and with those last words the priest breaks again, tears coming back slowly. He clings onto the vampire as if under him is an endless deep hole, waiting for him to fall down.

Those words hurts. They really hurt and the vampire, despise he doesn't need to breath or anything like that to live, inhales a sharp breath.  
Hakyeon never was a toy to play with, for him the priest was more.

He indeed loves to play and tease the priest but he thought he made his intentions clear? That sooner or later he will take him, making him his. Which means turning him. He thought the priest understood and this is what he thought is a cruel thing to do. Taking what he wants.

Yet it is all about that pure soul and innocence thing? Is he kidding him? Making fun of him? Does he understood so little?

Gosh that human drives him really crazy! But if that’s the only point the turning topic will be a piece of cake, Taekwoon hopes at least. After all there is no way back into the brotherhood after this night anyway for Hakyeon.

Scolding himself in his thoughts, Taekwoon decides that it finally would be a good time to end everything as soon as possible. He will tell Hakyeon everything about what he really wants from him and then… Then he will see.

He doesn't plan on backing off and this is what really makes him a monster in the end.  
He never gave Hakyeon a choice to get out of this.

“Shhh calm down little priest.” Taekwoon finally says in such a sweet voice Hakyeon thinks it could be fluid honey. “Of course, i'm here. I won't leave you.” Letting his fingers slide along the humans chin, moving his head, making Hakyeon facing him.

Hakyeon let himself move around like a broken puppet. Glaring at the child of the night out of wide eyes full of hope and also fear. Fear of the unknown, of what will happen, scared of being wrong and getting played after all. Of being a naive fool, for trusting a vampire, at least he already feels like one.

That's what Taekwoon reads in them.

“I told you at the beginning of our contract, after my first bite, after i taste your blood, that one day you will be mine, little priest.” Stroking small tears away with his thumb, then placing a soft kiss on the clerics lips. “Mine” he mumbles when he slowly withdraws. “Don't you dare to doubt me ever again.” Hakyeon shivers at the unspoken threat. “I-i'm s-sorry. P-please i'm sorry.”

“I will be there with you in hell. I will catch you when you finally fall…” Taekwoon makes a short break and a dirty smirk ghosts over his face making the priest shudder “...later.” Shivers running over the priests whole body. So the vampire isn't done with him at all… How much he hoped for that. He almost prayed for it.

Oh yes he truly lost it all. Praying to Taekwoon over god? Oh what a saint he is and cruel laughter is filling his mind.

How much deeper can he fall and... wait what does the vampire mean with later?

“Because no one, NO ONE will you drag down to hell except me, little priest.” Taekwoon whispers and Hakyeon wonders how he still can sound so sensual in a forbidden way, at the same time so comforting. Last tears getting kissed away by soft lips, that are a little bit cold too, the priest notices. He whimpers at the contact. He carves for those lips to touch his skin again.

Hakyeon didn't even knew he was able to create such sounds, yet letting a vampire be the reason for it, and oh little does he know for what's about to come.

“We need to talk about something, little priest. Another vampire showed up.” He caress the priests cheeks softly. Starring again into those dark brown orbs off the clerics eyes.  
“But didn't you once tell me i don't need to worry?” This time the fear seem to reach the priests voice too. He would never be able to handle two vampires. “He isn't strong enough to kill me, but strong enough to be a danger for you.” Taekwoon sighs. “Unfortunately i can't be around you 24 hours every day to make sure he doesn't sneak on you.” A slight growl in the vampires voice makes Hakyeon shiver again but this time there are more shivers of fear.

Taekwoon never showed him another side then the gentle, sweet talking, seductive one. THIS side is pure animalic.

It's nothing new that vampires are pretty territorial if they want but about single humans? What is going on? What did he miss?  
“So what are you gonna do, vampire?” The priest whispers back, afraid he would lose control about his voice if he speaks louder but he can’t hide his insecurity showing through his body language. “I'm gonna mark you.”

The words leaving the vampires lips and Hakyeon feel like his head stucks in a guillotine and the judge just cut the string that holds the big knife. It rushed down with all heavens force, cutting him off from all heavens sake, cutting through his soul, killing him finally and he is sure he can hear the angels cry.

“Wh-What does this mean?” Hakyeon stares at him like a deer at the car lights, voice higher pitched than he wanted. Gripping tighter at the vampires clothing. Taekwoon just smiles fondly “You know i can bite you and use my venom to make the pain pleasant, right.” Hakyeon nods slightly.

That’s what this all is about in the end... Isn’t it? Thoughts about more infiltrating his mind and playing cruelly with his sanity and hope.

“When i mark you i inject only my venom in a huge amount. So it has the chance to interact with your blood cells, fusing with lots of them that it can stay longer in your blood. The little amount that comes with a bite is enough to take the pain away but to less to mark you. This way your blood will lose it's smell and it’s taste for every other vampire, except the one who injects the venom.”

As a sly fox he is, Taekwoon of course doesn’t mention the other reactions that the venom will bring. The things it can do next to fusioning with human blood cells. No he doesn't tell because he wants to see the priest breaking at THIS and he is pretty sure Hakyeon has a glimmer of ideas anyway.

It's the longest sentence the vampire ever spoke to him. The cleric starts to shiver visibly. He isn’t just about to fall, no now Taekwoon even wants to mark him at his? What is he really to the vampire? What does he mean when he says “mine”? A slave for his blood and...?

Hakyeon heared stories from other priest, from other brothers about pretty cruel vampire relationships to feeders or humans they took by force because of their blood. With all that knowledge he has about those creatures and since he know Taekwoon he noticed how little and poor his knowledge was, he knows that even with his cleric magic he wouldn’t be able to win a fight against Taekwoon.

The vampire is too old, to strong and he never was the quickest cleric mage anyway. He would needed a backup to fight the vampire equally and that’s exactly what he doesn’t have.  
Offering another person than himself is against his own vows so he can only offer himself.

What else is about to come he doesn’t know?

“It won't hurt much. Just a sting at the beginning i promise. I won't hurt you.” The vampire caress softly over Hakyeons right cheek with his thumb, sensing the fear clearly in the fastening heartbeat. Luring him deeper and deeper into his embrace with his gentleness. “I won't let anyone else hurt you!” A small growl giving the sentence it's final touch to show the animalic side again.

Hakyeon blinks a few times but for real he doesn’t imagine it. The vampires golden eyes get a orange touch. Orange spots like small bonfires are slowly invading the yellow golden orbs, disturbing the calmness in them and inserting… anger, rage? “You are mine and mine alone!” A low growl this time.

Hakyeon is startled. For his first time he watches the eye colour changing. He knows the vampire can switch colours between his original human eyes and those yellow golden ones but he never could witness a colour change. Taekwoon always had his iris yellow when he visited him before.

It frightens him.  
Frightens him a lot.

What does this colour change mean? What does he mean with “Mine”? What am i to him? He is screaming in his mind. Did he hear anger in the normally soft voice? He clearly did. It’s not his fault isn’t it? Hakyeon really doesn’t want to anger the vampire for real! He starts to tremble in the vampires grip and he is about to apologize for something he doesn't even no what's wrong but the only sound he can form is a small frightened whimper.

He just want that dangerous animalic side be gone!

Taekwoon is about to quick noticing his anger, sensing the real fear coming from Hakyeon and gains control back quickly, eyes changing back to pure golden yellow.

“I thought… I thought you are just here to…” Hakyeon gulps and doesn’t end the sentence but one of his hands automatically moved to his neck. “Oh i will” the vampire leans down and places a kiss on Hakyeons hand that covers the neck “but later” he whispers. “The night is still long. Marking got my first priority now.” Those words said, Taekwoon doesn’t waste any more time. He wants to do this at a comfortable level, which means it is better to take the human to bed.

Hakyeon has no idea what’s happening. The vampire speed way too fast for his eyes and he hadn’t used a magic spell to cover his eyes with, so he couldn’t follow the movements. At the one moment he stood in his book room, in another second he found himself sitting in his bed again, the vampire kneeling comfortable behind him.

“Open your clothes for me, little priest.” Taekwoon whispers into the priests ear. “Show me your sinful and beautiful neck.” Voice low. Too low, it is not necessary at all to speak in such a low voice. The order makes Hakyeons blood running hot.

He is do damned, so damned. A hysterical laughter echoes through his mind.

Hakyeon know what the vampire originally means, freeing his neck from his uniform and shirt but suddenly forbidden and sinful pictures are filling his mind. Trying his hardest not to think about the forbidden fruit Hakyeon does what he gots told. He opens half of the buttons, with slightly trembling hands, he removes enough clothing from his neck and shoulder and with that move even a bit of his chest so that the robe can slight from his shoulder at all.

Giving the vampire all the access he needs.

This time Taekwoon spares the cleric with teasing him, out of two reasons. First he wants the marking done as soon as possible not wasting any more time, second he is really hungry and has to concentrate not to bite and suck instead. The view over Hakyeons delicate smooth and tanned skin alone makes him so much more hungry in seconds.

Not just hungry for blood alone but he can’t go all out. Not yet.

He watches Hakyeon grabbing on his golden cross. Old habits die hard after all.

It’s such a subconscious move he doesn’t even notice anymore. The other hand is grabbing violently into the bed sheet, his back resting against the vampires broad chest. Breathing heavily he sits here, sacrificing himself for the last time in his life as a pure and innocent man ―or what is left from that identity after that kiss. Trembling hard when he feels lips are touching his hot skin.

Kissing on a sensitive spot on his neck.

He gasps and flinches. “Relax little priest.” Taekwoons voice still deep when he whispers into the humans ear. “Breathe slowly. Calm down. Breath in, Breath out.” The puppet he is, his body automatically follows the vampires orders. Able to calm his breath and after a few seconds letting him breath in a steady rhythm Taekwoon sinks his fangs into Hakyeon without further warning.

It hurts! It fucking hurts so much and he wants to scream as soon as the fangs tear his skin apart, digging into him like thin daggers. Didn't he promised it won't hurt? That liar! Why must that damn vampire bite into the same spot again and again. It’s probably not even completely healed yet. He throw his head back in a rough sharp move about to let the scream escape the gate that his lips form but―

Taekwoon injects the venom immediately after his lips touches the clerics skin. The sign his fangs are as deep as possible in Hakyeons flesh. Letting the priest resting his head against his shoulder, leaning against his chest with his whole body that starts to shaken visibly. He holds the priest hips with one hand to stable him and let his other free hand cover the bare skin part on the priest chest.

Hakyeon has no idea how to describe the feeling that washes through him being out of words for the second time. He never ever felt something like this before and probably never will if it’s not about vampire venom. Of course he heard stories. Of course he heard how it feels like. That was a reason why he was so against it at the beginning.

But actually feeling it himself…  
Overwhelming, would be the first word coming to his mind if it would have worked.

Overwhelming to a point it gets almost unbearable for a human body. Different feelings and emotions washing through him in waves, making his body ongoing shake violently. So good. So incredible good. He feels amazing. Does it feel like this if someone is drugged or drunk? It’ kinda a dull feeling but also… like he is flying? Floating in air?

He also feels… somehow incredible happy? Like his emotions of happiness are overflowing. His vision seems to be covert by a thick mist but he doesn’t feel blind or anything else. Lights are extremely colourful and bright. Dancing in his vision and his head. Like a colourful snow storm around him.

Sounds are leaving him. Sounds he can’t and doesn’t want to hold back. His lips are trembling and no helping at all to keep the sounds from escaping anyway. Having enough trouble to keep his breathing somehow in control because he is panting hard as never before.

Also… also there are some other feelings. Some feelings he never felt befo― No that’s not true. He felt them before but not in THAT way. That’s the reason he never confessed those feelings towards his god, the reason he never felt ashamed of it. He always had a control over them and was able to kill them before anything bad could happen, quasi damage control.

Now those feelings and emotions take his body and will on a wild ride, refusing to let him go out of their tight grip. Playing with him and not caring about what he wants. Dancing their own personal sabbath with him.

This time indeed, he feels shame. But it’s to late for any confessions and prayers now. He started to walk down the path to hell, started to commit his own sins that can never be forgiven.

Hakyeon can feel his pretty hard cock pulsating against his cleric robe pants. His whole body is covered in sweat, his hair sticking on his forehead. He is over sensitive and he could lose control just by getting touched on bare skin, so he tries hard to avoid thinking about Taekwoons hand on his chest placed shortly over his nipple.

As if the devil knows in exact this moment Taekwoon decides it is enough and pulls his fangs carefully but fast out. Hakyeon doesn’t need to see the vampires face to know there is an really dirty smirk on it while licking over the two small wounds. Hakyeon whimpers at the tongue contact. So sensitive. He trembles slightly but in a steady rhythm.

“Look at you little priest.” Whispering in a lower voice than ever before and with a slight growl in it that Hakyeon finds very very animalic, the cold breath of the vampire hits the warm and sweaty skin of the human. “Looking so pretty like this.” Another shameful sound escapes Hakyeon hearing those words. His fingers clenching with such a force in the bed sheet his knuckles turning pretty white. Suddenly the vampires hand, that was on his chest moves and the place where it moves…

Hakyeon wants him to stop but also not and he can’t think properly anyway. Oh heavens… or should he think oh hell (?), he isn’t even able to form words. The only sounds leaving him are animalic and old instinctive sounds. Heavy breathing and whining. He can hear the “click” of the belt, he can feel the vampires hand moving under his pants and the worst part is, Taekwoon starts to talk again.

Hakyeon just wants him to shut up. Doesn't want to hear the snakes voice that was able to seduce him and was responsible for his downfall. He wants the sweet devils voice be gone because he fears that the voice alone is able to drive him over into the kingdom of pleasure and sin.

“Oh dear it seems i forgot to mention another important part, didn’t i? But well i think you knew pretty well what was about to come with the venom~” Hakyeon feels his pants getting opened and shoved down a bit, then his underwear getting moved too. Slowly, torturous slowly the fabric moves over his hot sensitive skin. “Maybe i should help you getting out of this misery? Should i?”

Hakyeon whimpers like a little dog who just wants to get attention so bad. That's the only sound he is able to produce right know. Yet Taekwoons hand hasn’t touched his bare skin once so far. Teasing him. Waiting. Even now not having mercy on his soul and suddenly the priest knows what to do, to get what he wants so badly.

“Pl- Please vampire.” The words are quite, not even a whisper anymore but he said them and it was exactly what Taekwoon wanted to hear, also he knows it is enough. The priest broke again and he is nice enough to not torture Hakyeon any longer. Not yet. Finally, finally Hakyeon can feel the vampire touching him ―with a surprisingly not so cold hand― and oh it feels so amazing, so good. He doesn’t want it to stop.

Such a sinner. Such a pitiful soul craving for a vampires touch so bad.

There escapes him a sound, he never let slip through his lips ever before. Taekwoon hears him moaning for the first time. Such a beautiful and pure sound he can’t wait to hear more. But more has to wait because the marking progress is more exhausting to the body than the marked victim notices. The body mostly exhausted enough that the it isn’t even able to move properly.

That’s what Hakyeon notices too because as much as his mind screams at him to move his hip, to react when the vampire close his hand around his cock, he just can’t. To weak, to exhausted. So Taekwoon works quick and it doesn’t need much anyway to make the priest come hard over his hand. Just that one touch and another few dirty words where enough. When Taekwoon told him to let go, he does.

 

Hakyeon screams when he comes just to immediately get hit with an incredible tiredness. So tired he can't even cry probably about another piece of his soul getting corrupted, knowing he can cry all what he want he will never be able to go back. He has trouble to keep his eyes open not wanting to fall asleep in the hands and embrace of a vampire but…

He is pretty sure he hears the soft voice mumbling a “Rest a bit” in his ear but in seconds his brain shuts down and all he sees is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say i'm surprised i added some stuff through beta reading it myself but oh how funny, i'm not surprised at all LOL  
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for the leaving Kudos or even a comment <3  
> If you won't write something here you can also scream on Twitter at me.  
> I have the same name there (Starlightowl99).  
> I always love to get feedback or good criticism :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the priests innocence is gone.  
> Another step down towards hell.
> 
> And yet this is not the last step to seal his completely downfall.

He is floating in black mist. Unconsciousness holding his brain captive. Black is all he see, black is all around him, black is leaking from his soul, black filling his body from the inside. Drifting in the state of absence. Floating in black, between black clouds. 

Is this how hell looks like? Maybe he just can't see clearly or he can't see at all? Is he blind?

He wants to panic but strangely his body and mind won't listen to him.

Feeling alive and dead at the same time he finally knows he got abandoned from heaven and left by god.

Those feelings are torturing him, driving him slowly mad but a heavy layer of tiredness forces him to blackout in his own nightmare before the madness consumes him. 

He is sure he hears a soft voice in the dark calling his name before his eyelids are shutting down and he sees… Nothing.

\------------------------------------------------------

Slowly his body starts to interact with his brain again, feeling the interactions between his nerves in form of flinching fingers, fluttering eyelids, hearing himself breathing and when all that get noticed as working without problems by his brain, with a flash that it turns his inner vision white for a millisecond his memories are back. 

Eyes opening in seconds when it comes over him and sitting up with a quick move he finds himself in the same bed where… THAT happened. While trying ―as good as possible with a confused mind― to think again of the situation he is in, Hakyeon demands himself to calm down and to breath slowly and controlled while he holds his dizzy head due the fact he moved up so quick. 

Still the same room, his small bed chamber, he in his bed and most important alive. It is night because there is moonlight falling through the small window in his room, means he must have slept for a few hours. Sweating from a dream which was a dream and a nightmare at the same time. 

While holding his head and grabbing his own hair to calm himself down he noticed something white around his wrists. A white fabric scratching along his skin. Bandages? 

 

_ What...? _

 

Hakyeon stares at his wrists for seconds not believing his own eyes and vision when his brain orders him in urge to look further along his arms because something in that image feels off. Meeting tanned skin… tanned skin…tanned… It feels wrong… It is wrong! He remembers clearly falling asleep...  asleep in… clothes! He had his uniform on when the vampire...

 

_ Why am i naked? _

 

The thought hit him like a wrecking ball, while he looks further down on himself. Getting greeted by his own bare chest and he can feel and see he surely has absolutely no clothes on. The vampire… undressed him, touched him without his permission, saw everything and, and, and… He inhales a sharp breath.

 

_ No! No, no, no Taekwoon wouldn’t be such a monster and… Really? Can i be really sure he isn't that monster... _

At this point his mind goes crazy again.

 

While he sits there in his bed ―avoiding to think not too much about everything that happened for a few hours ago― trying hard not to panic because he has no idea what the vampire did while he was unconscious or even tearing up and drown himself in doubts and punishment about his sins, he hears a soft chuckle in his room. 

Taekwoon reached out for the priests mind fo a while now and indeed he found the humans mess of thoughts pretty funny except those running around about his damn god! Oh he hates it so much that the priest still prefers a nonexistent thing about him.

Hakyeons thoughts are freezing hearing the chuckle and his body stiffens. There is only one creature chuckling like this. 

 

The damn vampire!

 

Of course Taekwoon is playing with him. How could he ever hope it will be over one day or be… different? He is just his food source who apparently is pretty delicious. 

_ Why does the vampire love seeing me suffer so much? _

_ What did i do, to get punished like this by god? _

He screams at himself in his thoughts and he just want to curl into his blanked and cry. 

 

Instead Hakyeon is pressing the blanket at his chest with so much force it starts to hurt a bit, turning his knuckles white on his fist and he tries to press his back against the headboard of his bed ―not wanting to give the vampire any change to touch him like this― but before he can even make a movement to protect himself better, a thumb is pressing with gentle force at his spine at a spot between his shoulders and his neck and he freezes completely as soon as he feels the contact of undead skin.

“Seems you have recovered so far little priest.” It’s not a question, it’s a fact. Hakyeon just gulps because the playful voice is next to his ear, infiltrating his body and he feels powerless just by hearing the vampire speaking. 

He hates it, together with that damn nickname the vampire given him one day. But of course he never says anything. He doesn’t want to anger the child of the night and the vampire always has the whip hand due the fact he is just a simple human.

_ “No, no, no.  _ A voice in his head pops up. He can’t even tell how much he hates his deep sinful and dark inner self. His own devil.  _ Stop lying to yourself, fool. You don’t hate it, pitiful soul. Why can't you just give in, you know how he can make you feel.”  _ The devil in him is so much purer than he is himself. Not a liar at least. But Hakyeon is one and meanwhile he is so much more than just a pitiful liar.

 

He hates it. 

 

“What-” he starts to ask but he can't bring himself in ending what he wanted to know and he can't hide the fact he shivers thinking about his thoughts that are running wilder than he wants. Also he already has to control his tears with way to much force. 

Being naked and having the vampire next to him, doesn't make him feel comfortable at all. In two different ways.

“What did i do to you or isn't it more the question why are you naked?” Taekwoon finishes the question for the priest while rolling his eyes a bit but he let his fingers wander up and down the humans back, along the spine. Playful. Like he always is. Just realising how thin this fragile human body looks.  _ Was Hakyeon already so thin at the beginning?   _

Hakyeon nods slightly, staring stubbornly ahead, eying the old dark wooden door, trying hard not to shake visibly again. But the vampires voice let shivers run down his spine and he is pretty sure the vampire knows about his reaction anyway.

Seriously the priest thinks too much. In those human eyes he is still a monster. 

Taekwoon snorts in his thoughts when reading the priests mind again. 

“Nothing else after the injection. I just got you out of your robe and cleaned your beautiful body~” the vampire purrs into Hakyeons ear. Teasing. As always. He loves it too much and he can't just slow it down even knowing how much his behavior scares Hakyeon. 

To his surprise the priest let out a small sigh of relief  ―Hakyeon thought it happened way worse stuff― but still his body won't relax. Hakyeon is unsure. Unsure about what comes next. Nervous finding himself in such a vulnerable state with a vampire.

 

Or to say it clear: He is afraid as hell and tries hard not to show it.

All his harsh cleric training for nothing.

 

Taekwoon was never easy to read yet it is clear there will be a bite this night. Hakyeon is sure the vampire is hungry and this time a bite means… He shudders slightly but keeps himself together. He has another question. Something he needs to know urgend.

“What-” he tries forming his question but suddenly is unsure if he really wants the answer, considering his actual position he is in. “What exactly happened to you while marking?” Taekwoon wears an amused smile at this question.  _ So cute. So cute and so wonderfully naive, my little priest. _ Hakyeon only nods again. Afraid about the fact how easy the vampire can read him. He needs to me more careful and to be more prepared.

 

Easier said than done.

 

Hoping for a clear answer, for an explanation of how this vampire venom thing worked on him, what it did to him but what he didn’t expect, no what he didn’t even thought of, was to get pushed back into the mattress with gentle force while having the blanket pushed to the side and having a vampire hovering over his exposed body. 

Despite all happening at human speed, he is unable to progress fast enough what is happening and he can’t do nothing to protect himself. Taekwoon is hovering above him and caging him between his knees and arms. Predator hunting down his prey successfully. Smirking at him with one of those dirty playful smiles Hakyeon hates so much because it means trouble. Trouble for him. 

 

Clearly, that is not a situation he thought he would ever be trapped in.

Fear crawls up deep from the inside. Taking slowly over bit for bit and as hard as he tries to fight it, the fear is stronger. 

 

He feels useless, vulnerable, exposed. A toy. Like a doll the vampire moves around to his will and as much as he hates it, he loves it and this controversy drives him mad. He was always told he is not allowed to feel all those feeling he feels if he wants to be loyal to god and be in paradise one day. Meanwhile he wonders if it wasn’t just for his own good, for his own protection, for his own heart to forbid himself all those feelings and not because he had to sacrifice this to be more loyal to god.

Even if he still doesn’t know what Taekwoon is gonna do to him in the end. He has no other choice anyway than to let him do what he wants. But as long as he knows Taekwoon now, he only teased and played him in a harmless way. He never went rough in a violent way. He never used him in a cruel way. He never forced him to things and he did accepted Hakyeons conditions about the biting contract too. 

 

Honestly Taekwoon did enough to win his trust but… Hakyeon has the strange feeling the vampire runs out of patience with him. _Why?_ _He is just a food source isn’t he? A nice plaything to get time by._

 

He always was good with that feeling guessing stuff and if he is right this time it may be only a matter of time until the vampire will lose control… _and then what? What will happen? What will happen if he gives the vampire what he wants? Does that mean then, he…?_ The thoughts are scaring him like hell. He tries to push those thoughts away for now because Taekwoon is about to explain something and he really wants to listen.   


 

His breath speeds up watching the sinful pinkish lips moving.

There is a hint of blue in them. He never noticed. Maybe because Taekwoon was actually dead?

 

“Little priest are you listening at all?” the vampire frowns a bit. Hakyeon flinches. “I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't get it from the beginning.” Whispering out of the fear that is still claiming him.

The vampire tilts his head to the side, slightly wondering. The priest really surprises him from time to time. If it is about his god he is the most confident man Taekwoon ever met. But beside that, Hakyeon behaves like a little school boy that fears punishment after every lecture even if he was good at it.

“You really are someone little priest.” Moving his head down next to the humans, making the cleric gasp. “I really thought you gonna ask me other things in that state.” The vampire purrs in the humans ear and Hakyeon whines and blushes at the same time when the whines leaves his mouth. “I-I’m so- sorry to dis- disappoint.” Hakyeon mumbles and tries to calm his breath, which is not steady at all, again.

 

It’s not working.

 

Not as long as some vampire lips are trailing down his neck, giving his skin the command to shudder and shiver strong under their touch, without asking Hakyeon brain if it should follow the order. 

Not as long as a vampire is nuzzling along his neck, inhaling his skent and mumbling stuff like “So good little priest, you smell so good.”

Not as long as a tongue starts cat like licking along the old scar on his neck. 

 

It gets even worse. 

He is about to start moaning again.

 

For more.

 

Tilting his head away and giving Taekwoon all the space he needs to come for his blood.

He lost his senses completely, gives up everything in seconds to invite a vampire to bite him.

 

Bite him like the real deal.

 

_ “Welcome to hell sinner. You almost arrived safe at your final destination down here.”  _ Not ashamed for those thoughts at all in the moment he whimpers for more when he can feel fangs scratching on his tanned skin again.

Gasping like a fish out of water, back arching slightly from the bed, against the vampire. Inviting Taekwoon and all the promising pleasures that are coming with him.

 

He wants to feel THAT again.

 

Completely vulnerable in the hands of a naughty vampire isn’t probably the best situation a man like himself could get and yet he is exact in such a position. Vulnerable in a very special kind of way… and he seems to enjoy it.

He definitely lost all of his sanity.

Then the vampire chuckles again and backs off. Sitting upright. “Cute.” Taekwoon mumbles and licks his lips. “Well then listen you little supernatural nerd.” He let his fingers travel slowly and gentle down the gorgeous tanned chest. Starting along the collarbones, wandering along the ribs.  _ So thin, so fragile, does he even eat anything?  _

“The venom plays with your sexual hormones. It can attack both, female and male ones. That’s why both genders are so limp in our hands.” He smirks, letting his fingers dance gentle over soft abs. Sensing the fastening heartbeat but not of fear, feeling the shuddering muscles underneath his fingers. 

“It is flexible about the chemical structure. What the glamour does in a psychological way, does the venom in a physically, or better chemically way.” The voice smooth and soft like explaining it to a child.    
He stops his journey along the tanned skin down, to play with the small cute belly button of the priest. Smirking because this time he doesn’t use his fingers, he use his tongue. His fingers meanwhile, gliding up again. Stroking softly around the nipple area but not touching them at all.

Hakyeon really tries to listen, he really does. He likes Taekwoons voice like this. But the damn vampire plays with him again. Teases him again. Waking up forbidden and long caged emotions and feelings. Making his heart beat in double speed, making his breath catching up. Forcing him to make those embarrassing sounds again. He is so close to move his hands to stop the vampires fingers ghosting over his skin, wants to stop the hot and wet tongue torturing his nerves but he knows for good it is better he let them where they are now. Next to his body clenching into the bed sheet again.

“It manipulates them and your body. Among some other effects it tricks you into producing more of the sexual hormones in a short time as well as the hormones you need for your happiness.” He stopped his tongue play and kisses the belly button as soon as he finished his last sentence. A whimper leaves the priest. 

“But enough scientific stuff now, hmmm.” He hums while licking his lips again and then a quick movement and he is at the priests neck again. “I’m really hungry this time.” 

Not even giving Hakyeon the chance to think about what he just said, not even a warning he just let his fangs sink into the clerics flesh. 

 

A deep and almighty sound runs through the old stone building. Making it quiver or is it him who shakes so hard due what’s happening? Hakyeon doesn’t know but he will never forget the sound he hears in exact this moment.

 

The church bells ringing, only once and for the second time after 12 o’clock.

 

It seems the church is telling him a goodbye for real. It sounds final, like never before.

 

Once again he is about to scream because it really fucking hurts for a few seconds and this short tsunami wave of pain comes down on him, until the venom kicks in and his body arches up from the bed. When Taekwoon thinks it is enough venom he shifts his fangs back to get better success to the two small wounds. Starting to suck on it and finally get some blood. 

_ Ah! What a sweet, delicious taste~  _  Taekwoon thinks that the blood taste and smell fits his little priest very well. At the same time when he starts to suck, he can hear Hakyeon moaning so loud it is almost a scream and he can feel Hakyeons body trying to arch from the bed towards him a second time and the force it happens with, takes him totally by surprise giving him some trouble to let his mouth attached over the wound. Using one hand quickly to press the human gentle but with enough force back on the mattress. 

The priest is a moaning mess in seconds, not even a minute is gone when he starts to beg for something, he doesn’t even know himself what he wants. But the pressure he feels is too much, too much for his body and the venom makes him a slave to old instincts again. Degrading him down to the animal a human in the end still is. 

Hakyeon doesn’t know what is more worse, the marking or the sucking. Both situations are important steps in his downfall, both filling him with something he fears but he also prays for it like it is a holy sacrament knowing pretty well it has more similarities to a black mass.

“Please, please, please vampire. Please.” Is the only prayer Taekwoon hears as long as he sucks and it gets faster sounding more and more sinfully the longer he let the priest beg. Coaxing all those forbidden and animalic sounds out of the human. 

When he stops Taekwoon first licks over the small wounds to close them with his vampire spit, then he forces Hakyeon to look at him. No, he wants to force him but he doesn’t even need to use any strength at all. The human letting him move around like he wants. Totally limp in the vampires hands like Taekwoon told him before.

The priest doesn’t even has the nerves to think about anything else then Taekwoon right in this moment, which is probably the best considering the tears that streaming down his face leaving a glimmering wet layer over the humans blushed cheeks only making him looking even more adorable and beautiful in Taekwoons eyes. “You look beautiful like this little priest.” He whispers and Hakyeon let out a small whimper.

“Please vampire i beg you.” He visibly trembles. Sobbing. He can’t hold this any longer. He needs something he just doesn’t really know what but he knows the vampire does. “Please have mercy, don’t tease me. Please don’t be cruel.” Last sentence more a whisper than a sentence. Praying for the creatures mercy because there isn’t much he can do else about whatever will come. “Whatever i do, i will be gentle little priest.” Taekwoon leans down to steal a soft kiss from Hakyeon who willingly gives in. 

 

Letting himself drown in the vampire and his own committed sins. 

 

There was never a way back anyway but he doesn't have the nerves to think about this now, he can get crazy later. 

 

When Taekwoon breaks the kiss Hakyeon whimpers about the loss but soon the whimpers turning into small moans when the vampire kisses his way back down and a screaming moan again when he can feel a tongue running along is hard cock. 

While drowning in all the pleasure and praying to his new forbidden god ―Taekwoon― the priest didn’t noticed at all he was hard like a rock again. He keens when Taekwoon takes him into his mouth. Grabbing violently at the bed sheets. Tearing them apart from the bed. 

This time Taekwoon planned ahead and he blocked Hakyeons hips from any movements at the beginning. Pressing them down with both hands while he slowly starts to suck. He has his fangs out again, letting them slightly scratch along the sensitive skin of the clerics cock, yet he is careful enough not to cut the thin and sensitive skin open. Having him sobbing, begging, moaning in seconds. Hakyeon feels his body getting burned from the inside. 

 

His very own fire of purgatory burning him up from the inside, incinerate what is left from his soul.

 

The priest is a mess. 

A beautiful mess.

A beautiful teared up mess, speaking prayers only towards Taekwoon.

 

He finally starts worshipping someone else than his stupid god, starts worshipping him. 

Taekwoon would lie if he denies the liking of it. 

 

This is what he always wanted and he will make sure it will be the priests routine one day.

 

Bit by bit he takes more and more and oh the priest sounds so amazing. “Please i beg you stop teasing” and “Please have mercy vampire” is the hymn of praise he sings only for Taekwoon and the vampire inhales it, sucks it up, bathes in the glory the priest brings him. 

 

If the priest is already like this, he wonders what he can make him if he finally takes his virginity.

 

He loves the wrecked voice of the priest, he loves making him a mess, he loves to destroy him in the most beautiful way he can. Then he is down at the base, finally having the cock all in and the priest feels like flying in heavens when he knows exactly he is deep down burning in hell.

Slowly Taekwoon let his tongue glide along the cock when he goes up again and he doesn’t give Hakyeon any break, instead he decides to go for sucking again.

Making the priest sing in the most primitive language only for him.

It doesn’t take long due to the venom and all the new pleasure the priest is a newbie too, to drive him towards the edge. “Vampire, pl-please i be-eg you.” He begs desperately between his moans and whimpers. Afraid Taekwoon will play a teasing game again and the vampire can be cruel while teasing. “Please, please, please.” 

Taekwoon didn’t spoke much the last minutes. Only concentrating on Hakyeon, on his pleasure, on his body, his sounds, his… smell.    
  


Suddenly, like bitten by a tarantula, Taekwoons eyes went from golden yellow to a fire bright orange. That smell…

 

It has the same effect like bright light to a moth or meat to flies. The incredible smell of the most delicious blood he ever smelled filling his senses. Overwhelming him with such a incredible force to TAKE it, to bite, to claim his prey. Drowning him in all the sweetness and promises the blood can tell.

He needs to bite, again, NOW or he goes mad. How long ago was it that he felt SUCH a hunger. He needs the priest blood now more than ever.

Taekwoon doesn’t give the priest a chance to recognise what’s gonna happen, doesn’t give him a chance to progress and to prepare. Like a mad animal who needs to feed now, he is up again at the humans neck and sings his fangs into the skin.

Well Hakyeon can’t even think about what’s gonna happening because this is the last straw to finally throw him over the cliff. 

 

He comes. Hard. Forgetting he needs air to live. Forgetting he still is alive in general.

 

**The sixth sin.**

Giving in, to all the forbidden pleasure and enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally chapter 3.  
> Sorry you had to wait. 
> 
> I really was so busy the last days T.T I had no time for rereading and changing / adding stuff.
> 
> But here finally the next chapter for part 2
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Taekwoon seem to realise something about his little priest,  
> Hakyeon has no idea about anything,
> 
> and OH! Another child?

Seeing white lights and black sparks at once. Seeing nothing and all. Feeling sensitive and everything so intense, on the other hand he feels totally dull, his environment forgotten and he screams. He screams like his soul gets exorcised out of his body. Feeling the fangs branding him again. 

 

It's not out of pain, out of fear or anything else like this, it's a scream out of pleasure, of lust, of sins. 

 

He is screaming out another part of his innocence. Nothing much left now. 

 

Tears running like small waterfalls over his reddened cheeks, not stopping but at some point Hakyeon stopped realising he is crying again.

 

As if the heavens have a humor for drama in exact the same moment the priest screams the church bells get to interact the second time after they awoken the midnight. 

 

A long and deep sound rolling through massive old grey stone, Hakyeon is sure the sound is deeper than it ever was, telling the priest he fell another part further down to hells floor, the music following him composed by the angels to give him the last escort from heaven. The building seems to vibrate under the heavy weight of sins committed in that holy place. 

 

And deep inside he knows this is just the beginning and the vampire has more for him in his sleeves. It frightens him. Honestly he is afraid of whatever will come because he know he will let the vampire do to him whatever he wants. Why? He doesn’t know for sure… That’s what he is trying to convince himself the whole time.

 

Hakyeon always was a bad liar. He knows exactly why and he would probably even forgive the vampire the most egoistic act in the end… after falling apart.

 

Having his senses back ―luckily his control clicked into places quick otherwise he would have feared to suck more blood out of the human than he wants for now― Taekwoon pulls his fangs gentle out of pierced human skin and flesh. “I'm sorry little priest. That wasn't planned.” He whispers while licking over the bloody wound to help the skin faster healing. It’s the honest truth this time. 

 

It wasn’t planned, indeed, but hell he doesn't mind the accident. What incredible smell and taste it has when the priest is high of pleasure. It concerns him to a special point… because it always has a meaning in the vampire world if blood is this special. He needs to check on this tomorrow, proofing if his guess is right. If the venom ―his venom― has anything to do with it.

 

If yes, he has another small problem to take care off. A brat.

 

The feeling itself just dominated him too quick, taking over control and before he could thought about it he turned into the beast he actually is, hitting his fangs into fresh flesh and hunting down his prey. 

 

“No you're not sorry vampire.” The cleric chuckles but it sounds tired and sarcastic. He is addressing the vampire but he avoids to face him. Rather talking to the wall next to his bed. There is so much going on in his mind and he really is sick and tired of all the vampires games. But what else can he do than to be the controlled player he is forced to be? He has no rights in this game and nothing he will say is changing the rules the vampire made up.

 

Why should he even? If the first player dies the vampire just have to find the next relatable good exchange and put it him or her in the field where the first player died. What does a human life mean to a cold blooded monster like him anyway. “I know you good enough so far, to know, you aren't sorry for everything you have done to me so far.” Bitter. The whole sentence is one bitter feeling.

 

As soon as he has spoken he bit his tongue. With just this few words he more or less betrayed himself. Fully admitting that there is more on the table for him. But what about the vampire? So far he just used him. Teased him. Played him in some cruel ways. Watching him fall, luring him into his claws with sweet words and promises. What did Hakyeon get as a reward from all this until now?

 

Nothing as his simple life and the safety of his village. Of the people he has the duty to protect there. 

 

What about him? He is just human. He is weak. He still has feelings ―still because in all the rough years of training he learned to seal them away, to kill them off, to shut them up― but he has a hard time to show them and then he has no idea if he can trust another human so far to share his true feelings at all.

 

Not to mention a creature like the vampire above him.

 

Clearly it seems to be the best solution. To seal them away again, killing them when they are still fresh. But why? Why does he had such a hard time to accept that there is nothing more in this relationship than being a prey to a monster?

 

Why does he feel… more? When did it happen?

Why is god so cruel to him?

He doesn’t even get a change to take control over this situation. His feelings running free and wild not caring about his fragile human heart.  

 

Is it maybe the punishment for giving in, for accepting the deal instead of fighting the creature the child of the night is and die a honorable death for god?

 

Is it that?   
  
His punishment for maybe falling in love or did he already?

Falling for a undead creature that plays with him like a broken toy.

 

The priest wants to scream, wants to let all of his frustrated feelings out but oh no, who knows in the end he might anger the vampire and it will turn even worse. What does a vampire know about love anyway?  A creature that denies god, how could someone like this ever feel true love.

 

But he wonders… how long he still can contain his broken self.   
  
Why all the punishment when he will end up in hell anyway?

 

He clearly doesn’t understand his god anymore. Confused and lost that is what he feels and god for sure isn’t the one who will come rescuing him out of this. There is no rescue for his sins. He will burn!

 

Taekwoon backs off and glare at him slightly surprised hearing the priest talking like this. It seems finally another personality awakened in the reserved cleric. Starting with a small chuckle that gets more and more intense Taekwoon end up laughing. Loud and clear. 

 

A sound, slicing through the depressing silence and actually brighten up the mood a bit.

A very very little bit.

 

For his first time Hakyeon hears the vampire laughing. A real laughter not a sarcastic one, not a fake one, not a cruel one. A real one and it takes a bit until Taekwoon calms down. Hakyeon thinks, as good as he still can right now, it's a nice and pleasuring sound. There is a touch of innocence in it and Hakyeon know it is naive to think of innocence if it's about the vampire. But he likes it. 

 

It seems he finally got a glimpse at the real personality of the vampire that is sealed deep down in the creature.

 

“You are right, as mostly if it is about me little priest.” There is a sound in the vampires voice that wants Hakyeon to look at him because he feels mocked. Taekwoon sounds provocative, almost sarcastic. Waking a rebellious side in the priest he didn't knew he had. So he does face the vampire and it maybe was a mistake. As soon as he meet the vampires glare he is lost again. Every single bit of fighting spirit killed in under a second.

 

Submissive in the blink of an eye. 

 

Hovering over him again and staring at him out of those crazy eyes that look like the iris is burning. A fire caged in two undead eyes burning bright and intense like bonfire. For the first time Hakyeon recognizes the real animal in the vampire, the haunter, the… real beast and for his first time he totally accepts, from the deepness of his heart, he is the prey. 

 

A friendly reminder about their hierarchy and that he is NOT on top. Hakyeon gulps. 

 

A scary acknowledgement: For Taekwoon he totally is ok with being the prey.

 

What a power Taekwoon has over him. When did he allow this to happen? Did he forget all he learned in his training once? 

 

_ “Listen Hakyeon!” the voice from his old mentor echoing through his head “Never ever let a creature take control of you in all possible ways! It will be your downfall. You have to stay in control. Always! Promise me that.” _

 

Hakyeon doesn’t remember his answer. Doesn’t remember if he promised with his full heart or just to please his mentor.

How ironic he has memory flashes about this right now.

 

The priest can’t remember ever seeing those wild eyes so clear like now, he never was confronted with the animalic side of the vampire with such an intensity. Burning eyes like a wild uncontrollable fire.

 

Taekwoon had never bonfire eyes while biting him or while visiting him all those times before. The first time he saw this colour change was for a few hours during his first kiss. 

It seems to happen while the vampire was getting angry, really angry...

 

The gentle playful vampire. A little tease but respectful. That's how Hakyeon judged him when he met Taekwoon the first times. Having himself always under control. Always playing a role. 

  
Never exposing the beast.

 

But now? He shows so many other sides. Being animalic, egoistic, teasing, sexual, lustful. Letting the beast out of his cage bit by bit. Not caring so much about being gentle with him. Not caring about his feelings, about his loyalty to god and everything else that has to do with his religion and believings.

 

The priest is so sure the vampire runs out of patience with him but what exactly does he want from him then? Why is his patience running out? What did he do wrong in the first place to trigger the vampire?

 

It feels almost like he is about to get claimed… in another way not like the marking venom thing from earlier. Being claimed… which could mean… turning.

 

This is the real deal.

 

Raw fear overcomes Hakyeon. It has nothing to do with the fear he felt before. This kind of fear is old and based on instincts so deep the brain can’t control it at all. It is based on pure body language, body reaction and reflexes. It has nothing to do with the simple fear like talking to lots of people while hating it or the fear to get sunburned while knowing the right sunscreen is covering the skin.

 

Laying there in his most vulnerable state ―with the knowledge in mind the vampire could do anything to him and he would let him finish his evil work― the raw fear in his back, staring at the creature with widened eyes ―that are still darkened from lust and reflecting the fire glow from the vampires eyes ― Hakyeon tries with all his power left not to fall apart and to hide his feelings at all cost.

  
  


Well his fear doesn't play fair, like from the start it's the emotion that betrays him the most, leaving his naked body trembling under Taekwoon. Control over heartbeat and breath lost completely.

  
  


At least it is only fear that betrays him.

 

The vampire isn't done with him. He said that.

On the other hand: What else has he left to lose.

 

“You seemed to enjoy sinning a lot little priest~” he purrs, a sound out of hell if you ask the cleric that is pressed against the bed sheet with the weight of Taekwoon sitting on him. What would the vampire be a very bad liar, to say he doesn't enjoy the view of the priest lying underneath him. Wrecked, naked, messed and with a right amount of fear. His true vampire nature finally showing off. 

 

Oh he dearly loves Hakyeon, loves him to a point he hates seeing him hurt or getting in skin contact with others but he loves him even more like this: submissive like a scared animal yet wanting him more than anything else. HIM! Forgotten is the stupid god the human tries so hard to believe in! 

 

He doesn’t want to share Hakyeon with anyone. Not to speak about an imaginary god figure the human fantasizes about and prays to. Instead he looks so much better while waiting for Taekwoon to pull him further down, to show him more forbidden stuff, knowing well it drives him further and further away from god.

 

The image of a perfect sinner.

 

“So beautiful, so wrecked, so obedient.” Taekwoon let a finger ghost over the bitten part of the skin just to earn another whimper from trembling human lips. “Such a good boy for me~” a flash of possession and pride lightning up the vampires orange eyes, letting shivers running down Hakyeons spine so hard he can feel them. He moans, giving the vampire the answer he wants to hear. Only for him, indeed.

 

“I could go further you know...” Pressing a bit on the bite with one finger, the priest gasps at the shivering waves he feels washing over his body. “I could ignore your weak state and just play with you, make you fall deeper, let your list of sins grow at a rapid speed.” Purring into the priests ear with a little sinister grin. 

 

Hakyeon visibly shivers again when he hears those words and the vampires breath ghost over his skin. “Make you even more wrecked and submissive for me as you already are.” Hakyeon starts to moan shamelessly when Taekwoon nibbles along his neck after those sinful words have left the vampires lips. “Make your blood so sinful it would drive me mad.” 

 

“I could make you mine tonight forever if i wanted it!” This time a deep growl in his voice, a warning, a reminder of how weak the priest really is and how much he is at Taekwoons mercy. How much the vampire really wants him.

 

This! This is what he feared so much. What exactly is the vampires definition when he says that. Does he only mean to take his virginity or… does he want to take more? Like owning him…? Is his human life nothing worth to him? Does he feel nothing for him at all?

 

He fears it, so much it Hakyeon thinks he probably will go mad sooner or later. So he only whimpers, showing the vampire with his whole body that he will be good for him but he needs a break, need his mercy to stop for now.

 

He really isn't ready for anything that will come and he is too tired to share tears again tonight.

 

Taekwoon notices. He witnesses that something is off so he does what is best. He stops everything and he backs off, finally for real this time. Probably because even he doesn’t want to be that cruel. Further he really has stuff to research and one of the most important things is gaining control back over his own instincts.

 

It's been never the case in his whole vampire life he got such a strong reaction to human blood, what confuses him, is that it doesn't just trigger him ―like with someone else he has in mind― no, the smell almost made him lose control over his senses completely in seconds. Like he is some primitive animal! Driving him mad. Like a switch got activated. He really thought for a second he may end up killing the human. 

 

Leaving the bed and the priests, talking again before Hakyeon can progress what's going on with his head still spinning enough to make him feel dizzy. “Just wait, little priest. I'll be back shortly.” Backing off to the small bathroom in vampire speed, which is built next to the bed-chamber, not waiting for an answer. 

 

While watching his reflection in the mirror, observing his eyes changing back to his yellow golden colour. He starts to think about a theory he has in mind.

 

He once heared about some old mating ritual from his maker. Something that was thought to be not possible for undeads like him. Yet it seems exactly this happened. He never ever had such a blood experience like this!

 

Shaking his head, his eyes are fully back to his normal vampire state. He needs to search in the old library in his real home. But that means leaving for a few days and the priest would be alone.

 

To avoid anything bad he has no other choice then to ask his first child to take care and his first child made clear he dislikes Hakyeon pretty much.

 

_ Possessive brat  _ he thinks but well he has to behave if he want the bond alive… if he wants himself alive.

 

He is back in a few minutes and Hakyeon is already a bit dozen off but he wakes up again when he can feel something warm and wet on his skin. Takes him a bit to understand Taekwoon is cleaning him with a towel. The vampire truly is an enigma for him. On the one side not caring at all on the other side he does stuff like this.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Mumbling in a sleepy voice he still tries to stay awake. “Why are-” Hakyeon gets cut off with a soft kiss again. “Just sleep now little priest. Just sleep.” Like the vampire put a spell on him his body just follows the order and he gets drawn into the world of night and dreams.

 

He doesn't realise he cries again. Crying in his sleep, mourning about his losses. Grieving about his fall. He lost so much tonight and yet he somehow hopes it was worth it. He hopes so much that the vampire isn't just leaving now that he almost gave him all what he wanted. He is afraid to lose the constant Taekwoon became in his life. Afraid of losing… more. Probably the real reason he cries but he never would admit it.

 

But the tears slowly are fading when two strong non human arms are finding their way around his body, giving him guidance and secure moving him gentle and they finally stop when another warm body is pressing slightly against his back.

 

“Stupid little priest.” A soft voice is head deep inside his mind. Whispering.

“I told you i catch you down there when you fall.”

 

“You are mine.”

 

Taekwoon itself is surprised about how soft this small fragile human can make him. Maybe this is his lecture in this strange relationship? To see he can also have a soft side and even show it without getting hurt for it?

 

Who knows?

 

At the end a soft white blanket covers two bodies in this peaceful winter night. Cutting them off from the cold and welcomes them in the kingdom of dreams.

 

Yes vampires can sleep and dream too.

 

**The seventh and last sin.**

Falling in love with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yes we finally reached the end of part 2 XD  
> I be honest, i never thought writing such a monster as part 2 but hey Jonog never let me rest and inspiration hit me hard.
> 
> You can read part 2 as a finish or... you know i indeed plan part 3^^
> 
> I hope i can write it a bit more angst bc i think part 2 turned soft. Not so soft like SOFT but soft.  
> I'm not a fan of total angst but... hopefully my charas let me write more angst like part 1 was ^^
> 
> So i will take my time with part 3 but it will come. Promised!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride so far XD
> 
> Check out Jonog on Twitter (i have some links on part 1 and at the beginning of part 2 so i hope they work). She is an amazing artist and a lovely person.


End file.
